Miley Get Your Gum
by Yourss Truly
Summary: Is gum really Oliver's worst enemy? Or is it his best friend? Oneshot. [Moliver]


**Another One-Shot! YAY! I hope you all love it to pieces! This idea just kind of came to me...lol...enjoy!**

**

* * *

"Tell me again!" Lilly shouted. She and Miley were in Miley's bedroom, and Miley was recounting the events that had happened previously that day. Lilly couldn't get enough of the juicy retelling. Miley had already told Lilly the story four times, and now she was pushing for a fifth. **

"Lilly, I've told you four times already!" Miley laughed at her amusing friend.

"I know, but it's just so cute! Please tell me again! And don't leave out a single detail!" Lilly pleaded. Miley couldn't resist. She really didn't mind telling the story; it was a good story to tell. So she plopped down on her bed next to Lilly and took a deep breath.

FLASHBACK

Miley was at the beach, relaxing in a small plastic chair. She popped a piece of spearmint gum into her mouth as she turned the page of her magazine. She was reading the latest issue of Teen Superstar, letting her eyes lingers over the picture of Jake Ryan for much more than intended. Just then, Oliver crept up behind her and, without warning, tipped her chair forward so she fell down the hill. She quickly recovered, and looked up into the face of her attacker.

"Oliver! Oh, now you're toast!" She threatened, running after him. She chased him all the way into the water. They splashed each other, and Miley dunked Oliver, finally getting her revenge. After a few minutes of "rough-housing", they tromped back onto the sand, soaking wet. Oliver fell to the ground with laughter, and Miley fell down on top of him. They were now laying there, faces just inches away. They looked into each other's eyes.

_Oh, my, God! _Oliver screamed inside his head. _She's right ere! Her lips are right there! Just…inches away…so close, I could almost…_

He leaned in just as Miley blew a huge bubble with her gum. It popped right in Oliver's face, getting green goo all over his face.

_So much for that… _Oliver thought glumly.

"Sorry…" Miley giggled. She got off of him and sat on the warm sand.

"It's okay, but, uh, it kinda brought back some…unpleasant…memories…" Oliver said, shuddering. Miley knew he was thinking about that time when he was younger when his Aunt accidentally spit a huge wad of bubblegum onto him. He shuddered again, which made Miley giggle.

"Sorry." She said again, giggling. She punched his arm playfully. He punched back. Both laughed and laid back to look at the sky.

"Clear sky today…" Oliver said, trying to make small talk. Miley just blew another bubble and popped it loudly when it got too big. "You know, you really need to stop that." Oliver said, looking over at her. She smiled at him and blew another bubble. When it reached a satisfying size, she leaned really close to him and let it pop in his face. Oliver knew she did it just to annoy him. It was working. He propped his head up on his elbow and watched her blow bubble after bubble. "Are you quite finished?" He asked after a long pause. She responded with another bubble and a loud pop.

"Nope." She replied, shaking her head.

"Well, now, what are we going to do about that?" Oliver asked playfully. Miley shrugged and blew another bubble.

"You want me to stop?" She asked, looking at him earnestly. Oliver nodded. "You really, really want me to stop?" She asked again. Oliver nodded once more. "Are you sure you want me to stop?" She asked, flashing him a mischievous smile.

_What is she getting at? _Oliver thought, but nodded nonetheless.

"You want the gum gone, come get it yourself." Miley said, a slight smile appearing on her face. She blew another huge bubble, then sucked it back into her mouth and popped it there.

Oliver was dumbstruck. _Did she just say what I think she said? _He thought hopefully. _Apparently… _He concluded once he saw the sly smile on her face. She blew another bubble. It was really starting to annoy him. He didn't hesitate. He leaned over her just as she started in one another bubble; this was yet another huge one. He somehow managed to fit his mouth around the bubble, and closed his lips, causing it to pop loudly. Miley giggled. They now shared Miley's original spearmint.

When Miley had put this piece of gum in her mouth earlier, she had no idea it was going to lead to all of this. But she couldn't complain. _I guess I have to admit it now. _She thought. _I like Oliver… Whoa…I like Oliver…This is one to tell Lilly…_

Before either of them knew what was happening, their lips were tightly pressed together, and Oliver's hand was on the back of Miley's head. Miley put her hands on Oliver's back, pulling him closer. It seemed like forever until they finally pulled apart. Oliver ended up with the gum. He blew a bubble in Miley's face.

"Watch it. I can always take that back." She said, laughing. Oliver flashed her a winning smile.

"Yeah, I know." He said, standing up. "Come on, I'll walk you home." He helped her stand. Taking her hand, they walked back to Miley's house, swinging their arms like a brand new couple should. When they arrived at her front door, Miley paused. She looked at Oliver.

"Hey, Oliver," She began.

"Yeah?"

"Does this mean…we're like…together…or?" She looked into his eyes. They were her favorite pair of eyes on the entire planet. She thought if she looked away, the magic contained inside of them would disappear.

"Umm…I mean, do you want to go…together?" He returned her sustained gaze.

"I do." She said sweetly.

"I do too."

"Okay!" She seemed pleased. Both teens were smiling. Without thinking, Oliver leaned in and gave Miley a quick peck on the lips. She blushed and looked away. "I'll see you…tomorrow." She said, opening the door and entering her home.

"See you." He waved, but quickly realized how ridiculous he must look and slapped his hand down by his sides.

As soon as Miley had closed the door, she sunk down to a sitting position…and smiled.

END FLASHBACK

"Oh, my, GOD!" Lilly shrieked. She couldn't contain her excitement. "That story gets better every time you tell it!" Lilly practically shouted. Miley thought so too. She had risen to her feet at the part where she kissed Oliver, and almost fainted at the part where they decided they were "together". "Miley…I am so happy for you." Lilly said, giving her best friend a big, warm hug.

"Thanks, Lil." She said, smiling.

* * *

**I know, kind of short, but hopefully sweet..not sour. PLEASE REVIEW! reviews are what makes me write more stories...**


End file.
